


Beary Much In Love

by bluehairedbeauty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Haikyuu Month, Holidays, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Short & Sweet, Winter, idk dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedbeauty/pseuds/bluehairedbeauty
Summary: Tooru Oikawa didn't mean to make the little kid cry.All he wanted was the last bear that had a suspicious likeness to his beloved husband.What he got instead was a fiasco.ORTooru Oikawa is willing to fight a small child over a Build-a-Bear.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Beary Much In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!  
> So! Where to start...  
> First things first is that this is VERY VERY loosely based on the song Sweet Pea by Amos Lee, solely because there is one line that I think fits Oikawa to a T. (feel free to guess it in the comments) I also know its nowhere near Xmas time, so if you want to save this for later I wont mind. Third, I wasn't sure if they had Build-a-Bears in Japan, and I couldn't really find much online, so we're just going to go with it. Fourth, please don't flame me too hard in the comments, out of all the creative outlets I have writing isn't my strong point, never mind writing about pre-existing characters. Also, I apologize for any wacky spacing between words, I think I broke my spacebar playing Minecraft. I've tried to catch all of them, but some might sneak by. Lastly, if you like this one keep an eye out for a soulmates AU series coming down the pipeline! I plan on having more parings in that one, but the first work in the series will be IwaOi.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't know too much about the time skip, so some stuff may be inaccurate. What I know is mostly through Spoilers. PLs don't flame me too hard about any mistakes.  
> Rock on!  
> ~M
> 
> EDIT 11/19/20: Hi! So, we just passed 500 hits! Not joking, I thought this fic woudln't pass 100, So thank you! Alrighty, thats all and enjoy!

Tooru huffed bitterly as he shut the car door. He knew the scene he just caused was childish and immature. He also knew that he was too prideful to admit that he was in the wrong. Yet the fact that his husband was purposefully taking his sweet time putting the gift bags in the back seat of their rental car was about to send him over the edge. He just wanted to go back to their hotel room and disappear for the rest of the evening. Hajime finally opened the driver’s side door and slid in. He asked Tooru if he buckled his seatbelt, to which the setter replied with a scoff. Of course he did! What, did Hajime think he didn’t take automotive safety seriously? Hajime started the car, and fiddled with the radio station for a minute before backing out of the parking lot.

Hajime made a small comment about driving on the right side of the road and not the left. Since he had lived in California, he had elected himself to drive for them on their holiday. It was the second week in November, and when Tooru had learned he was given a whole nine days off from pratice, he immediately called his husband and asked him to meet him half-way in America. Hajime gladly accepted, and used his last vacation days to fly out to meet him. They planned on celebrating and early Christmas later in the week, since Tooru had to stay in Argentina for the actual holidays.  
.  
Hajime was the first to break the silence.

“That was one hell of a stunt you pulled.”

“Iwa-chan, you wouldn’t understand even if I tried to explain it.” Tooru grumbled. Even though he was technically also Iwa-chan, Tooru still used the nickname occasionally. Mostly when he was feeling sentimental or grumpy. And boy, was he feeling grumpy.

“You almost got us kicked out of the mall before we could get all of the gifts for everyone.”

“We could have gone to a different one. And besides, we didn't even stick around to continue shopping.”

“Tooru, it was just a stupid bear. Why did you have to yell at the little girl over a bear?” Silence followed Hajime’s question.

Tooru turned his gaze out the window, recalling how the past three hours had gone. The first two hours and forty-five minutes went swimmingly, they had gotten lunch in the food court and then shopped for their friends and family. They struck gold when they found the home goods store and got their mother’s matching aprons. Tooru fawned over the little deer on the hem and the mushrooms on the pockets; Hajime just rolled his eyes. They found a shop selling novelty merchandise, and the pair had gotten Matsukawa and Hanamaki cartoonishly ugly shirts depicting the city’s skyline. Tooru and Hajime knew their oldest friends would love the shirts. Tooru even joked that they would want to be buried in them. Tooru had gotten his father and nephew matching watches, and his sister was getting a new scarf, while Hajime’s father was getting replacement sunglasses, because he had lost his old ones last week. Hajime promised Hinita a snow globe, and he knew that Bokuto would get moody when he didn’t get one as well, so he opted for two. It was shaping up to be another amazing day.

That was until Tooru spotted a store with navy letters on a yellow backdrop accompanied by a brown bear smiling down at them. As Tooru dragged Hajime into the store, it became apparent that you could build your own stuffed toy. Tooru turned to share in his delight at the discovery, but Hajime just shrugged and said that’s what the name of the shop said. Tooru began to survey the animals available for him to make. His eyes eventually landed on a fluffy black bear with green eyes. Unlike the usual animals up for choice, this one had a mouth that looked like an upside down V rather than the normal W, giving it a grumpier look. Tooru cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out where he had seen this bear before. He looked over his shoulder at Hajime, who was inspecting a blue dinosaur. Tooru took note of Hajime’s small smile as he poked the dinosaur in the nose and chuckled to himself. Of course, the bear reminded him of Hajime. Unbeknownst to Tooru, while he was admiring his husband, a little girl had reached into the bin and taken out the last bear skin. She happily ran over and stood in line, waiting to stuff the limp bear. When Tooru stopped ogling his husband and returned his attention to the bear, he saw that the bin was empty. Mouth agape in shock, he looked around the store wildly. Maybe there was someone he could talk into exchanging the bear for something else. He spied the little girl, and before he had time to consider whether or not his idea was smart, Tooru walked over and crouched down to her level to try and talk her into handing over Iwa-Bear.

The only problem was, Oikawa had forgotten most of his English. Hajime had been the one who had been translating for him this entire trip. Hajime’s English was near perfect, as he still kept in contact with some of his college friends. Tooru realized this fact when the little girl stared back at him with blank, confused eyes. Tooru balked slightly, racking his brain to remember anything from high school. What came out of his mouth was a mix of Japanese, Spanish, and English as he tried to get the girl to understand. The volume of his voice also rose, in hopes that if he spoke louder the message would be passed and the girl would understand. The girl, of course, began to get scared of the six foot something giant man spewing random words in three different languages and flailing his arms wildly in a poor attempt at communication. She began to cry loudly, and that was when Tooru knew that he had fucked up. Her mother hurried over and pulled her daughter close to her, as she berated Tooru. Tooru stood up, and began to speak to the lady to explain the situation, but was faced with the same problem as before. Her voice began to rise, and even though Tooru stood at least a foot above her, he started to get nervous and back off. He felt his face heat up, people were starting to stare.

Hajime was mildly aware that there was a commotion going on behind him, but he figured it had nothing to do with him, so he kept browsing the animals up for sale. Suddenly, he was pulled roughly by his arm into the heated conversation Tooru was having with the lady. Hajime looked at his husband, and the look that Tooru gave back reminiscent of a child silently begging their mother for help. Seeing Hajime join the mix, the mother turned her attacks toward him as well, her daughter’s tears were mostly quiet by now. Hajime spoke to the woman, explaining that his dumbass partner hardly spoke English, and that seemed to lighten her attack considerably. When Hajime turned to Tooru and asked him to explain himself, Tooru began to talk at lightning speed, one of his quirks he developed when he was embarrassed, flustered, or anxious. In this case, it was all three. Tooru explained how he had asked the little girl to exchange her boring old bear for something more exciting, and let him take the bear instead. Hajime gave him a confused look, before turning back to the lady and explained that his partner was simply trying to ask her daughter where she got her bear, because he wanted to make one like it. It wasn’t the whole truth, but Hajime deemed it safest to twist the story a bit. The lady seemed to calm down at that, and Hajime hoped he could paint Tooru more as a confused tourist that meant no harm and less as an idiot who just yelled at a child. Hajime apologized and had some back and forth talk with his husband before he turned again to the lady and said that Tooru also apologized for scaring her daughter, even though he had just tried to justify himself to Hajime. Bowing slightly, Hajime pulled Tooru from the store, and only let go when they were five stores away. The walk back to the car was silent, as was the rest of the drive home.

When they got back to the hotel room, Tooru flopped down on their bed, his back to Hajime, who sat down next to him. Tooru’s embarrassment and pride had worn off in the car ride, and now he was left with a heavy sadness in his stomach. He wanted the bear because it reminded him of his beloved husband. The husband that he missed with every fiber of his being when he's gone; the man who had been by his side and loved him through his highs and lows, first as a best friend, and now as a partner. And maybe,Tooru reasoned, if he had gotten the bear, the pain that he felt when he was away would lessen and the bear would bring comfort to him. Tooru heard Hajime turn on the T.V. and flip through channels. He settled on the local sports game and crossed his arms. Even though the T.V. was on, a cold silence fell on the room.

“I wanted the bear, because it reminded me of you. I wanted it so I could take it back with me.”

Hajime glanced down at the back of his husband's head, Tooru’s words almost too quiet to hear. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what to say in response.

“It still wasn’t a good reason to scare the girl.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, come here.” Hajime uncrossed his arms and opened them to Tooru, who turned over and cuddled into his chest. Hajime pressed a kiss to the top of Tooru’s head. He was quiet, waiting for Tooru to continue. When he didn’t, Hajime let the issue go. He understood, even with little being said. He knew how dranind it was for Tooru to put on such a big facade, how he hated having to take off his wedding ring the second he touched down on Argentinian soil, how he had to make a million excuses to interviewers and teammates about why someone like him was still single, how he had to lie and hide his self-proclaimed ‘better half’. It was emotionally exhausting for him. And, even though Hajime knew it was all fake, hearing his husband say over and over that he was too busy to be tied down, not ready to settle, and, the worst one of all, not finding the right person; Hajime felt like he was the only one who put effort into the relationship. It wasn’t a secret among the national team in Japan, once Hinata saw the silver band on Hajime’s fourth finger, the speculation spread like wildfire; and once the news reached Kageyama, the couple’s junior let the news slip that _of course_ it would be Oikawa because who else would it be. The team was, obviously, in support of them, which made it a little bit easier on the home front, but nevertheless Hajime silently suffered. They had come to blows countless times over the issue, but knew there was no long term solution any time soon. Instead, they stole moments and memories when they could, Tooru collecting photos and polaroids and Hajime’s gentle affection, while the other collected knickknacks and gifts to sneak into his husband’s luggage and stole sleepy kisses in the morning. Each of them knew that they’d come home to each other at the end of the day, and that was enough for now. So, they stayed in each other's embrace, having an entire conversation without saying a word.

**~*~**

Tooru slowly opened his eyes. He inhaled deeply and sat up. He hadn’t realized he fell asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and slowly began to take in his senses. Lookin out the window, he saw that it was now dark outside. He began to do mental calculations, trying to figure out how long he’d been out and where Hajime was when a sudden voice made him jump.

“Oh, you're up.”

Tooru swiveled his head, bleary eyes landing on Hajime sitting cross-legged on the floor. Faint Christmas music was playing from a speaker on the coffee table. On said table were also takeout bags, paper plates, napkins, and a small evergreen tree in a pot that wasn’t there this morning. Hajime was in the middle of wrapping some of the gifts they bought the day before. Tooru looked around at the scene before him, not sure what to make of it.

“It's, uh, Merry Christmas,” Hajime unconfidently began, “I knew you were having a bad day, so I got us take-out while you were asleep. I also figured we could wrap some of the gifts we got today.” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his lap, his husband’s mouth hanging open in shock. Tooru swallowed and ran a frazzled hand through his hair. This was not what he expected to wake up to.

“But, Hajime, we were going to celebrate Christmas on our last evening together!”

Hajime looked up sharply at Tooru, but the taller man knew there was no malice behind his eyes; just slight annoyance. Hajime noted that of course one time he tried to be sweet and sentimental, is also the one time Tooru remembers the schedule they had planned for the trip.

Hajime huffed before extending out a hand, “Just get down here, the foods going cold.”  
Tooru felt his heart swell as he got out of the bed and took Hajime’s hand, joining him on the floor. Tooru opened one of the take out boxes, and twirled some of the pasta onto the fork and held it out to Hajime.

“Iwa-chan say ‘aaaah’”

Hajime shot him a quizzical look.

“Just eat the food, Hajime.”

He sighed and begrudgingly ate the food off of Tooru’s fork.

“Is it good?” Tooru asked.

“No it’s awful.”

“...”

“I’m kidding, it was good. You should eat some too.”

Tooru scooped some pasta and vegetables onto his paper plate. He leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder and slowly began to eat his food. Tooru commented that it was actually really good, as Hajime helped himself to a portion of food. He took a bite, and returned to his wrapping. Hajime was wrapping the gift he got for his grandmother, a small ceramic pig.

“Your wrapping looks gross.” Tooru commented.

“Hush. It's the thoughts that count, Trashykawa.”

Tooru hummed in response and continued eating his food, quietly trying to remember everything about this moment. The one’s they had were few and far between, and Tooru was determined to remember them all. Hajime set the now fully wrapped pig down on the table. He bent his head down and kissed the top of Tooru’s head.

“Don’t kiss me after you just ate! You’re going to get gross food spit in my hair.” Tooru whined, taking another bite of his dinner.

“Sorry.” Hajime mumbled into Tooru’s fluffy hair. Hajime moved his head so that his chin rested on the top of Tooru’s head. He stayed like that for a moment or two, before turning back to his meal

They finished up their dinner, and threw away the garbage before changing into their pajamas and getting ready for bed. Even though Tooru had napped earlier, he couldn’t shake the tired feeling from his bones. He was propped up against Hajime’s chest, while Hajime was running a hand through his husband’s soft hair, admiring the city lights and humming softly.

“Hey,” Tooru said quietly.

“Yes?”

“Where did you find that little Christmas tree?”

Hajime was silent for a moment, thinking back on his day. “I found it in a little shop when I was walking back from the restaurant. I thought it added a nice touch to the room. Do you like it?”  
“I like it very much. Thank you.” Tooru replied quietly. Hajime hummed in response. Tooru reached up and took hold of his husband's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Tooru felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep.

“I love you, you know.” Hajime said quietly.

“I know. And you know that I love you more.” Tooru mumbled, falling asleep before he could hear Hajime’s quiet reply.

 **~*~**  
The lock on Tooru’s apartment turned. He trudged in, dragging his feet. He kicked off his shoes in the entryway, before groaning as he dragged his suitcase to his bedroom. Tooru rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. His flight had no lay-overs, so Tooru had spent the last 18 hours on a cramped, stuffy plane. It was nearly midnight, and he would have to be up at ten the next day for practice. This realization brought the sadness that Tooru had been pushing down surge up all at once. Their vacation was over, and he didn’t know when he’d see Hajime next. He suddenly stopped himself with a shake of his head before his thoughts could run away from him with all the possible ‘what if’s’. Tooru dropped his suitcase, mentally apologizing to his downstairs neighbors for the loud THUD the bag made as it hit the hardwood floor. Walking over to his nightstand, Tooru plugged his almost dead phone into the charger. Returning to his bag Tooru bent down, his knee popping as he did, and deftly unzipped his suitcase. He flipped open the lid of the suitcase and was met with a pair of green, glass, eyes.

Sitting on top of all his clothes and toiletries and wrapped gifts, was a fluffy black bear with green eyes and a grumpy disposition. Tooru’s mouth dropped at the sight of Iwa-Bear. The little bear was just like the one from the store, but this one had a little red ribbon bow tied neatly around his neck. Tooru rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. He must be hallucinating, it's the lack of sleep, right?! When Tooru removed his hands, Iwa-Bear was still sitting in his suitcase.

Tooru picked up the fluffy animal, and only then did he notice the little note tied to the creature's foot. He scanned the note, and immediately recognized the structured hand of his husband.

_Tooru,_  
_I hope you like your (surprise) gift. I found him when I was out one day. I hope you still like him. You better still like him, after that scene you made in the store. I love you, and always will._  
_Yours forever, Hajime._

_P.S. press his paw_

After he had finished reading the note, Tooru gave the bear a once-over, still skeptical of its existence. _When did Hajime get this??_ Tooru began to wrack his brain, trying to figure out the mystery around Iwa-Bear. _We were together for almost all of the trip. The only time we were apart was when Hajime had to take that work call...but that was only a few minutes. There’s no possible way he was able to get it and have it sent to him… unless…_ Tooru thought back to the day they went to the mall. According to his math, Tooru was asleep for at least a few hours, which would give Hajime enough time to get the food and the bear and the tree and then get back to the room before he woke up. But how did Hajime hide him?!

Tooru brought the bear up to his face and was suddenly hit with the distinct smell that only Hajime had. Hajime must have hidden it in his bag with his other clothes, then the bear would have picked up his scent. Tooru pressed the bear to his nose, inhaling deeply. Remembering their teary departure at the airport and all the joy their holiday brought them returned the tears to Tooru’s tired eyes. The absence of his husband was suddenly very real. Blinking back tears, Tooru tenitavley obeyed the note and pressed the bear’s right paw. Staticy music filled the room, and Tooru immediately recognized the song from their wedding. It was the song they had their first dance to. Tooru was dead set on their first dance being to the theme from his favorite movie, and after hearing the song, Hajime begrudgingly agreed. 

Tears now flowed freely from the burnette’s eyes, as he hugged the little bear to his chest. His quiet sobs were mixed with laughs over the sweetness of the gift. He could hardly believe that this little stuffed bear could move him so much. But, Hajime was rarely affectionate, the take out and tree was more than enough. This bear said more about Hajime’s love for him than any words can describe. Tooru wondered how he even remembered what the little bear looked like. Yet Hajime had searched for this fickle bear, and he probably had to go to multiple stores in the area, just for a surprise that he would never see.

Tooru wasn’t sure how long he was crouched on the floor, cradling the bear to his chest. Wiping his eyes wearily, Tooru turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. It was a little past the half-hour, and Hajime’s flight should have landed. Tooru slowly got up, legs and back sore from being crouched over for so long, as he made his charging phone to call his husband and thank him for the gift.


End file.
